jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jak
Jak's age in The Lost Frontier Where was it confirmed that Jak was 20 yrs old in The Lost Frontier? I know the ages of his other games are correct. This is the only game where I couldn't find the source behind his age. (Never bought any of the guides in case it was listed in them). LightEcoSage 18:48, February 25, 2014 (UTC) : He was 19 in Jak X, and I thought TLF happened a year later. If you want to nitpick I guess it should be removed. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:49, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :: Wait.. so this was actually always an assumption? It was unnecessary to say i'm nitpicking. I just wanted to know the answer & wasn't nitpicking. Since it's not a fact, it definitely should be removed though. It shouldn't be included on Jak's page like a fact like the way it is. --LightEcoSage : You would be correct LightEcoSage, it was an assumption and should be removed. An error on my part. It now states his age as 19 since Jak X. 19:57, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Jak's page So I've been looking around at a few pages, but to stay on topic, I believe Jak's page needs some significant updating and organizing. One point I will bring up is the appearance section. I attempted to change most of his appearance section, but choose not to because I knew my edits would be revoked lol. I believe Jak's full appearances (which includes hair, body, clothing, etc) should be mentioned through each game instead of vague and unspecific changes. There needs to be some elaboration on quite some things such as that arm device he wore in TLF. There is no mention of that whatsoever on the artifact page or Jak's page as an example. : But we just recently updated the entire page... If you feel like rewriting it, do it in your sandbox. There isn't much use to minutely detailing every bit of Jak's appearance throughout the series though. Also, what arm device? If there's any relevant things we missed then they should be mentioned, but not any useless things Jak happens to carry around for whatever reason that are just aesthetic. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 11:11, March 9, 2014 (UTC) : The Appearance section should only highlight important aspects of Jak's appearance as a character. Detailed depictions of what he looks like should be left to actual images (which we have plenty of). Otherwise that particular section will become top-heavy. Also, '' '' Thanks, 19:19, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Reassessment Upon featured article reassessment, this article's featured article status was removed. This version of Jak's page has stood, more or less, for a year, and is in need of updating. Feel free to help out with the article so it may achieve featured status once again. :) 03:03, January 15, 2015 (UTC) : A lot of good improvements have been done to the page. :: If you're referring to sandbox progress, yes, I'm inclined to agree with you, but it's not even half way finished. If you're referring to the current article, checking the page's history there has been no contributions since the article was reassessed. 03:40, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::: Correction, this shows that the only edits that have been made to this article since reassessment have been minor edits/routine maintenance edits, not actually changing the content itself. 03:42, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup required I added the cleanup tag because of the visibility and importance of Jak's article. This article no longer reflects our standards of basic article quality—ranging from simple accuracy, completeness, and writing quality to layout, formatting, and syntax. So, this template serves to acknowledge the fact that we are taking actions to address its substandard state. I have started a rewrite project here. It will be modeled after the featured article criteria, with utmost standards of article composition for a major topic. Feel free to discuss the project below and help out if you want. However, I would appreciate if any direct edits to the working draft occurred as a fork of the main project, with any pull requests submitted below. 03:18, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Image I just wanted to ask what other people's opinions were towards changing the featured image from 'Jak from TLF render.png' to 'Jak from TPL concept art.png' as seen in the gallery. I believe the Jak image from The Precursor Legacy is more relevant as the game is the first to be remastered for PS4 out of the entire series. Lemonny3663 (talk) 09:49, September 14, 2017 (UTC) : Our image policy is that the infobox picture should be a model render of the character's latest canonical appearance, in order to have the most canonical accuracy possible. Concept art is not a canonical representation of a subject, and TPL Jak hasn't been his appearance chronologically/canonically-speaking since 5 games ago. 15:06, September 14, 2017 (UTC) :: I just want to point out that the following pages use concept art as their feature image: Explorer, Sculptor, Birdwatcher, Mayor, Warrior, Gambler, Geologist, Blue Sage, Boggy Billy, Gordy, Willard, Red Sage, Yellow Sage. Lemonny3663 (talk) 21:10, September 14, 2017 (UTC) ::: That's because there are no renders available. Also the Blue Sage's infobox picture is not concept art. During the revisit project, we will try to rip their models and render them, or at the very least use screenshots from either their model viewers or from a cutscene to replace the concept art. But in the meantime, concept art works if there are no available renders or screenshots. 03:21, September 15, 2017 (UTC)